FlirtGame~~~~
by dahan
Summary: It's a Jenruki/Henrika, The only thing I'm not happy about is the title I came up with. Anyway, Rika meets up with Henry who is running errands, and lets just say "let the games begin". Slight OOC Warning.


Hi everyone, hope you enjoy this, I personally think its kind of funny. It's a Henrika/Jenruki, which I am an avid supporter of. I kind of think that Rika and Henry are a little OOC, but its still good. 

" " = Speech 

' ' = Thoughts 

Disclaimer: Pretty much like all the other Digimon fanfic writers, I do not own Digimon in anyway so there's no need to get worked up over anything 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

The Flirt Game

It was just another typical sunny day in the West Shinjuko area, the type of day when just everything just seemed to glow a little brighter, sounded a little sharper, and smelled a little sweeter. It was just the type of day that you couldn't help but smile at while just standing in the sunlight. 

This was no exception to a bright young boy by the name of Henry Wong, happily making a side trip after martial arts practice with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He had promised his mom earlier that he'd go and take care of a few things for her after practice, there was only one minor problem… 

"Let's see... I got the milk, now I have to go pick up Suzy from daycare, get home, fix that stubborn computer program and…." Henry spoke aloud to himself while walking 'what am I forgetting?' he thought while coming to a stop in his tracks. Just then. 

"Hey! Henry!" a familiar voice called to him, looking up he saw it was Rika, though something was a little off about her today, she wasn't dressed in her usual attire of jeans and a t-shirt, she was wearing an slightly oversized "pink" (A/N: That's right folks, pink!) sweater that went quite fashionably with her beige shorts, or at least that was what Henry was thinking "Oh, hey Rika…" he replied 

"Whoah, you look intense…did something die?" Rika jokingly uttered 

"Haha, no, I'm just forgetting something I need to do" Henry dryly said with his chin still resting between his thumb and index finger "and I hate loose ends… Anyway what brings you here?" 

"I'm kind of dodging another photo shoot…" Rika dreadfully said "Walk you to wherever you're going?" she quickly finished while looking over her shoulder very paranoid-like for photographers. 

Trying to swallow down a chuckle, Henry managed to cough out a "sure" as they began to head towards Suzy's daycare center 'Well, that explains the clothes' Henry thought " You know, that's kind of a shame, I was hoping to catch another 'The Nonakas, Mother and Daughter Models of the Year' photo spread…" Henry finished teasingly while still trying to swallow his chuckles. 

A slight tint of pink began to hit Rika's cheeks "You saw that?" she asked in a slightly more embarrassed than threatening tone. "Me and about the rest of the male population in Japan" Henry blurted out while desperately trying to hold down his laughter. They were now in at a dead stop 'There's that face again (A/N: it's the same face she had from when Henry said "Rika, you do have a heart!" in _Out of the Blue_), 'this is borderline flirting, you know…' Henry suddenly thought 

Realizing this, Henry finally got his laughter under control, and managed to straighten up and say "Sorry about that, *nervous laughter*. You have to admit that those were pretty nice pictures…" 'Geeze! Did you really have to add in that last part?!' Henry mentally pummeled himself. 

Over the last few months Rika, being closer to her mother, had given into her a little bit on the whole being a modeling thing. She only agreed to it on the conditions that it was only going to be a part-time thing a sort of hobby and she got to approve everything she had to wear. But even with those conditions, she didn't exactly like the stuffy atmosphere and began having a reputation of escaping on occasion. Hey, she may be the daughter of the great professional Rumiko Nonaka, whom she now loved, but she still had to be herself. 

"Well that's ok…" Rika started to say while walking past Henry still at a dead stop "I guess I should be a little flattered being noticed by the great Henry Wong, child prodigy…or was it the 'Programming Prodigy?'" She finished with a smirk. "Hey!" was the only response Henry could get out trying to keep the blood down from his face. 'Knew that would get his attention…' Rika thought to herself still smirking, while Henry was still a little behind her trying to catch up. 

Rika apparently wasn't the only one keeping busy in the post D-Reaper era; Henry had begun to work with his father a little more now and was quickly becoming quite an expert in all things computers. He was actually featured in a couple of articles along side his father in a few popular magazines, hence the "Programming Prodigy" title, that made him a little more popular himself. Some people even might say more so to the opposite sex. Henry though, for the most part chopped it all up to being the son of the man that helped create Digimon and ultimately saved the world rather believing that he was actually anything special. Still… 

"What? You don't think I don't occasionally try to keep up with what some girls find…interesting?" Rika said still smirking this time raising an eyebrow to Henry who was now beside her. 'He's kind of cute when he's off guard like this' Rika thought 'Did I just think that?' finishing her thought. "You kidding me, I actually find it unbelievable that Rika Nonaka would have the effort to look up anything about a **guy**" Henry stated emphasizing the last word. He was finally recovering some of his composure not to mention wit after Rika's last comment. 'Take that! *mental laughing* This is kind of fun' Henry thought. 

"Am I suppose to believe that an adolescent male such as yourself picked up a fashion magazine with my photo spread just to enjoy the articles?" Rika responded '*mental giggling* I'm not going down that easily' she thought. 

Henry, a little taken back, cleared his throat and simply said slyly "I do happen to have an older sister you know?" "Right…so that means you have someone to run to and point to the picture you liked best right?" Rika said equally as slyly, but with a hint of sarcasm 'I wonder where this is heading…' thinking to herself still smiling, turning away she heard Henry laughingly say "What can I say, you're mom isn't half bad looking?" "Gross!" was Rika only reaction as they both kind of broke into laughter and at the same time fight their embarrassment. 

They had both come to a stop from their walk seeing that they were outside Suzy's daycare center.. Rika moved over to lean on a tree, Henry did the same to the wall opposite of her. There was still a little time before Suzy would get let out, enough time for them to recover a little bit as well as think. 'What were we doing back there? It was kind of fun in a weird way, but still…' Rika thought. All the while Henry was thinking 'You do realize that you were literally flirting with Rika Nonaka, and what's more I think she was letting you get away with it' "Gee, I wonder how much more am I going to get away with." He sort of said out loud chuckling to himself, lucky for him Rika was too deep in thought to hear him, actually thinking of the same thing he was. 

"So…you think that my mom is hot hmmm?" Rika started to say with in a mix of a curious and cynical tone. 'Uh oh, looks like we're going into round two' Henry thought with a smile forming to his face. "I wonder what that makes you…" Rika continued until Henry finally piped up with "It makes me you're typical Rumiko Nonaka fan if I'm not mistaken, not that you're not something to wonder about Ms. Pretty in Pink" and diverted Rika's gaze to her sweater. 'Did I just say she was pretty?' 'Did he just say I was pretty?' They both thought in unison. Both of them had a funny looking grin on their faces trying to keep from looking at each other because of Henry's last comment, but the silly grin was still on both their faces. Just then, a whole lot of chatter and laughter could be heard coming from the other side of the wall Henry was leaning on, the children were being let out and there was Suzy running towards Henry wearing her purse-like thing and carrying a sheet of paper. 

"Henwy! Look at what I drew today!" the little girl said holding up her sheet of paper. "That's great Suzy" Henry replied simply in typical older brother fashion, he was still lingering on that last thought he had. Meanwhile, Suzy looked around a little bit said her hellos to Rika, or "Wika" as the case maybe and then looked at Henry's duffle bag which had a carton of milk sticking out a little bit then looked at him and questioned "Henwy, did you wemember to buy bwead?" "Oh geeze, thanks Suzy, you're a life saver" Henry began "I knew I was forgetting something" he finished. 

"What? Mr. Boy Genius needs his little sister to be his reminder for his menial tasks?" A sarcastic voice said. "Haha, you sure you didn't swap attitudes with Terriermon recently?" he remarked 

"Don't insult me Wong!" Rika answered back less angry than playful 

"Ooo, last name. Should I be scared?" said Henry with a joking smile 

"Always…" said Rika demonstrating her kick 

"Are we going to get bwead or what?" said the little squeaky voice ahead of them interrupting "Yes Suzy, we're going…" Suzy didn't understand what was quite going on between the two "owlder" kids, but it was a nice show to entertain her. "Yay, yay, we're going on a twip!" she gleefully announced as she ran a little more ahead of Henry and Rika. "Care to join us?" He asked Rika "You know, just so that I don't forget anything else?" Rika still interested in this little teasing game simply answered, "I could use a snack." And with that the three of them began heading toward none other than the Matsuda Bakery. 

On the way the little game continued off and on a little bit with the two teenagers in the back and Suzy just a little a head of them playing imaginary hopscotch on the pavement. When they got to the bakery, Takato, to say the least, was no better off in figuring out what was going on between Rika and Henry than Suzy was, but like her he enjoyed the show as well. Henry picked up some loaves of bread like his mother wanted and a little baggy of pastries for the two girls he was currently with to share. 

"You sure you don't want one?" Asked Rika on their way away from the bakery, while taking another bite of her creampuff. "I would actually love one but I'm not exactly in a position to enjoy it right now, Suzy don't eat too many you'll spoil your dinner!" He half said and half shouted. "*Munch, munch* hmm? Owkay…" his little sister replied with her mouth stuffed full. "Geeze, she is so going to be sick later…" Henry sighed to Rika still looking ahead. Henry literally had his hands full between his duffle bag, the bags of bread he had just gotten, the drawing Suzy had given to him, and not to mention keeping an eye on Suzy to make sure she wasn't running into traffic. 

"Here, let me give you a hand" Rika offered 

"Now what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let a lady help me with bags?" Henry wisecracked, all the while thinking 'I guess this would be round three or is it four?' Turning to Rika, he saw a piece of creampuff heading straight toward his mouth. 

"You wouldn't be, that's why I won't let you" Rika said as-a-matter-of-factly jamming the piece of puff into Henry's mouth. She then took another bite of the creampuff herself and began tearing off another piece for Henry. 

Henry choked down the first piece then took the second gladly. It was pretty obvious now that he was losing the fight against his blush not that he really cared anymore or was alone in losing the fight either. Still, both the cool headed teenagers continued to share the creampuff as they walked down the streets of West Shinjuko, all the while continuing the flirting game that had started since early afternoon. 

It was now dusk when the finally arrived at Henry's apartment building, Suzy was already in front of the door to the building with Henry and Rika down the block just a couple meters away. The silence was finally broken when Rika decided to go one last round. 

"I thought the **guy** was suppose to walk the **girl** home after a date and not the other way around hmm?" Rika said still having that grin on her face. 

"They usually don't include the guy's little sister being a chaperon either, but hey it's the post-90's" Henry responded with the same exact grin. They were both laughing now, it was actually very funny that the throughout the entire day they were both able to last so long without really tipping their hands, at least not emotionally. Until that is… 

"Umm, hey listen Rika…you think we can…umm… do something like this again…I mean without Suzy of course and the errands…" Henry said in the most nervous manor ever and by now with a very crimson face. Rika with a neutral face took a step forward and was just inches from Henry's face which now held kind of a shocked look and whispered into his ear "I win…" 

The look of shock on Henry's face turned into one of just a little smile as Rika rested her head on his shoulder. 'She's right you know' Henry mentally laughed at himself. Henry turned to face Rika and whispered, "Yea, you did…" They were both so close to each other now that both their heartbeats could be heard by one another. Then, predictably, both of them pretty much having the same idea or rather their instincts did, their faces moved little by little, closer and closer when… 

"Henwy, can we go up yet?" Suzy squeaked arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently. Rika and Henry just both kind of smiled and chuckled at the great timing of Suzy and just collapsed their foreheads together, their heads now leaning on each other eyes kind of half closed. 

"I'm definitely walking you to your house next time…" Henry whispered playfully 

"Only if you promise to leave Suzy at yours" Rika said in the same way 

"Deal" said Henry as they broke the position they were in, both sort of half-laughing. 

They both said their goodnights and turned around without so much as another word. Both of them carrying the thoughts 'That was so much fun…' well...except for Henry, he had to tack on the extra thought of why his little sister had to be too short as not to be able to reach the elevator controls. 

"Henwy!" 

"Coming Suzy…" 

THE END 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Well whether you love it or hate it I'd liked to hear from you so by all means review or flame me. Nobody ever did anything better because of blind flattery. 

This actually turned out quite differently than what I had originally in mind, but I'm happy with it. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
